The present invention relates to clothes hangers, and relates more particularly to a toy doll and hanger assembly covered with a toy doll.
Various clothes hanging devices have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Exemplars are seen in U.S. utility model 123,389 entitled "Clothes Hanger"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,886 entitled "Toy Doll and Accessories Therefor"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,564 entitled "Rotatable Hanger Assembly". Conventionally, a toy hanger is generally comprised of a toy doll, a loop fastened to the toy doll at the top for hanging, and a hanging ring or frame fastened to the toy doll at the bottom for holding clothes, towels, etc. The toy doll has the shape of an animal, cartoon figure, etc., and is stuffed with cotton, sponge, cloth strips, or bulky fibers. This structure of toy hanger is not suitable for mass production. Furthermore, the toy doll will be stretched by the load, therefore it deforms quickly with use.
There are also known toy hangers having a toy doll covered on the clothes hanger. However, when a clothes hanger is covered with a toy doll for decoration, the periphery of the hole through which the swivel hook of the hanger extends to the outside tends to be ruptured, causing the stuffing (sponge, cotton, cloth strips, etc.) to project out of the covering of the toy doll and to further hinder the rotation of the swivel hook.